orbusvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Description Every child in the villages of the forest learns the basics of using a bow and arrow to hunt the creatures which dwell in the wood. The Ranger has taken these skills and honed them until they have become like a sharpened arrow able to strike any foe. The Ranger’s weapon is the bow, and a variety of special arrows that the Ranger has imbued with effects such as poison or a fiery rain of destruction. The most powerful Rangers can hit targets from great distances, fire multiple arrows at once, and possess deadly accuracy. Mechanics The Ranger uses a bow and arrow to fire ranged shots. Bow & Arrow Put the bow controller in your off hand and the arrow controller in your dominant hand. Then just put the arrow near the bow string, pull the trigger on the arrow hand, and pull back and release to fire. The distance that you draw that arrow back determines how far the arrow will fly. The direction of the arrow is guided by the position of your arrow hand relative to your bow hand.https://blog.orbusvr.com/february-pre-alpha-test-play-guide/ Shot Rating Every time you attack an enemy, you will see a small message on the right side of your bow telling you a "rating" of that shot (on a scale of 1 - 200). The rating is determined by the size of the target as well as the distance that you hit it from. Whenever you attack an enemy from a distance (as opposed to close-up), you'll fill in one of the 5 globes to the right of the bow. If you get a Shot Rating of more than 50, you'll get two globes filled in at once. Missing a shot causes you to lose a globe. Each globe increases the damage you deal by 7%, meaning if you have all 5 globes filled, you're dealing 35% extra damage. The additional damage applies to all Damage over Time or secondary effects from special arrows, calculated on hit, meaning that gaining/losing orbs while a DoT is in effect will not continuously change the damage per tick. Special Arrows In addition to the basic arrows, the Ranger has 2 special arrows to choose from. They will appear on your waist belt when they are ready to use. To use them, just hover the arrow controller over the arrow you want to grab, and use the Grip button the controller to grab the arrow. Then just fire it like normal. *'Poison Arrow:' An arrow which applies a steady damage-over-time effect to an enemy; very useful to keep your damage at maximum while you're busy with other targets. *'Piercing Arrow: '''An arrow which does extra damage to a single target, especially useful when fighting elites and bosses. *'Fire Rain Arrow': An arrow which, when it strikes an enemy or the ground, causes a rain of fire to occur, damaging all enemies inside of its radius. Useful when you are attacking a group of targets that will remain largely stationary. *'Spread Arrow': An arrow which, when shot, will fire four additional arrows (for a total of five) in a spread pattern from your bow. This can be used to deal damage against a group of enemies that is running toward you, or if you're close enough (or skilled enough) you can actually strike the same enemy with all five arrows. Doing so is the largest amount of damage that you can deal to an enemy in a single shot, but with the tradeoff that it can be very hard to accurately hit the enemy unless they are very close. *'Darkness Arrow''': An experimental arrow which creates a cloud of darkness at the area where it strikes. Does nothing for monsters, but in PvP can be quite useful for hiding yourself or confusing your enemies. Charged Shots Once every 6 seconds you can super-charge a shot by notching an arrow, then pulling back all the way and holding the arrow for around 2 seconds. You'll see a purple "gathering power" effect, then the arrow tip will turn purple with power when it's ready to fire. This shot does significantly more damage, but does not increase Damage over Time or secondary effects from special arrows.5 In addition, the Charged Shot will place a Ranger's Mark on the target, which is a special effect visible to everyone that increases the damage done by all sources to the target by 5%. Ranger Trap On your right shoulder opposite your Player Compass you will see your trap. You can "grab" it by using the Grip button while your arrow is active. Then just throw the trap while letting go of the Grip button to deploy it. Once deployed, the trap will explode on any monsters which walk over it, causing them to be Stunned and Immobilized for up to 30 seconds. Any damage done to the target will cancel the effect. Super Ability When your blue bar fills up all the way, you can pull the Triggers on both of your controllers at once to engage your Super ability. Your bow will pulse with energy, and during this time you do increased damage and your abilities recharge more quickly. When the blue bar depletes, your super will end. You build up your Super charge more quickly by chaining together hits of targets without missing, and by hitting targets from far away. References Category:Disciplines